


Mutual Secrecy

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Arthur thinks about Knight Peggy Davies a lot. She also thinks about him.





	1. A Moment Alone

The moment Arthur retired to his quarters for the night, he shed his clothes and showered. He welcomed the hot water against tense muscles, soaking his hair and breathing a long sigh into the steam. It had been far too long since he'd been able to take a break. Most nights, he'd be so tired that he'd fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but tonight, he had a little pent-up... frustration to adhere to first. On occasion, his own, personal need became much harder to ignore and so, he chose to take care of it to avoid unnecessary distractions.

Long days seemed far longer since Knight Peggy Davies had first set foot on the Prydwen. Funny, charismatic and beautiful, Arthur had been distracted by thoughts of her delicate lips and small, soft hands all over him for weeks. She normally wore sunglasses, due to the Commonwealth sun being brighter than it had been prewar, but he remembered the first time she'd taken them off in his presence and tucked them deftly into the collar of her uniform. She had beautiful eyes, heterochromia incredibly obvious without the tinted lenses. That hourglass figure would be the death of him, he was sure, and the attractive toning to her biceps and thighs wasn't lost on him, either. Creator, she was almost... God-like in her beauty. Venus herself would have been jealous if she had but a glimpse of Peggy.

He couldn't escape the thought that, with her perfect genes, unspoiled by radiation, that she would be the ideal woman to carry his child. Arthur understood that he probably needed to talk to her outside of a professional context before she agreed to such a monumental responsibility.

He finally had to admit defeat as he stood under the warm spray, taking himself in hand and giving in to his desires. As he stroked his length, he imagined Peggy's soft, pink lips on his neck, nipping and sucking until she left dark love bites. She tongued a trail over his collarbone, slowly working down to his nipple. She swirled her tongue until goosebumps raised on his flesh from her attention and she switched to the other nipple, fingers lightly pinching and pulling moans from Arthur. Eventually, after placing kisses over the tight skin at his hips, she knelt before him. The knotting twinge low in Arthur's gut made him moan quietly as he leaned back against the tiled wall, pumping faster as he thought of her gazing up at him with her beautiful eyes, one a pale icy blue, the other a dark, deep green.

Peggy licked a long stripe up his shaft and cupped his balls before wrapping her lips around his head. He groaned, rocking his hips as she took him deeper, bobbing her head and curling her tongue. God, it had been so long since Arthur had taken a moment out of his schedule for this and the pleasure was building up quickly, reminding him how much he craved intimate contact. Not from just anyone, but from Knight Davies, her fictitious lookalike now sucking Arthur's cock like her life depended on it.

"Please..." Arthur muttered into the steam, enthralled by a woman who was made of nothing more than cloudy air at present. Her hands gripped his hips to keep him in place, mouth hot and skilled as she worked him towards a climax.

The Elder would've wound his fingers through her long brown hair, but that would have broken the wonderful illusion, so he settled on gently uttering her name and hearing his own in response as she took a pause to take his balls into her mouth. She tenderly licked and sucked as one finger strayed to his perineum and stroked gently. Arthur felt a strange, intense tingling that made his balls tighten and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came and Peggy switched back to his cock, taking him whole. He was a man of considerable size, but she had no trouble deepthroating him, her lips touching the dark hair with every slide forward.

His hips bucked into his hand, although he tried not to feel the wall at his back, the cool draft against his chest as it reminded him that he was alone. Instead, he kept imagining the Knight more vividly and, with one final glance up at him and a few more decisive sucks, he hit his peak, his seed splashing to the floor and swirling down the plughole.

Arthur breathed heavily, eyes closed as he came crashing back to reality. He became aware of the flowing water, the quiet hum of the Prydwen's engines and the fact that Knight Davies was not there. He sighed and switched off the water without bothering to use any soap (at least, not for its intended purpose), quickly toweling off and crawling into bed. God, how he wished he had a little, warm, feminine body to share the mattress with. Maxson was cold and so full of images of Peggy that it didn't take long for him to be hard, again.

Arthur slid open his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He grasped his cock once more and pumped harder this time. It was going to be a long night, if the sudden increase in his sex drive was anything to go by.


	2. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Arthur finally get what they've wanted for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter took a lot longer to write than I originally thought it would, but here it is!

When Knight Davies had an opportunity to relieve the ache between her legs, she most definitely took it.

The showers were cold, as per usual, but at least the cubicals were separated. She daren't risk masturbating over her superior whilst she was with Danse out in the field. It wasn't that they didn't get on. In fact, they'd become good friends in the few weeks since Peggy had joined the Brotherhood, but she had a feeling he'd see fantasising about Elder Maxson as a 'breach of decorum'. So naturally, she kept her intimate thoughts between herself and four walls of the shower cubicle.

Her small fingers sought her bud immediately, her free hand attending to one of her nipples, pert with a mixture of cold and arousal. Peggy breathed a shaky sigh as she cirlced her clit slowly, closing her eyes and relaxing into the recesses of her own mind. She imagined the fingers were Arthur's, rubbing tentatively as he backed her against the wall. He captured her lips in a searing kiss as he rubbed faster, harder, making her gasp and buck against him. As she rolled her nipple between her forefinger and thumb, she imagined that was Arthur's hand too, pinching sharply every so often, just the way she liked.

"Arthur..." she whined quietly, glad that the shower disguised her voice. She devoted herself to thinking about how his lips would feel as he placed scratchy kisses along the column of her throat, pausing to suck a bruise over her pulse. She moaned and he rewarded her by dipping a finger into her entrance, stroking her deeply and methodically. It felt so good that her fists clenched against the wall and her toes curled as he pulled groan after groan from her lips.

Arthur continued, adding a second finger as his forehead met hers. Peggy was forced to stare into his eyes, the bright blue entrancing her before trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses downward, between her breasts and over the lightly muscled plain of her stomach. Her heart raced as Elder Maxson knelt in front of her, licking and kissing just above her clit. She squirmed, desperate for his mouth to move lower and he indulged her, swiping his tongue over her bud. Peggy gasped and he curled his fingers within her, hitting that spot that felt just right and making her back arch. Repeatedly stroking the same spot, he suckled her clit into his mouth and, as the Knight let a lingering moan slip, she prayed no one could hear her.

 

With most of the crew having already retired for the night, Arthur assumed he was safe to do a little... research on Knight Davies. Sure, shadowing her around the Prydwen might have been verging on creepy and obsessive, but he was no longer content to sit in his office and pine over her. He needed to see her.

He hadn't planned on following her to such an intimate extent, but the Elder hadn't been able to resist sticking around to watch her undress. It felt so wrong, but the little slivers of pale skin he saw through the crack in the door were enough to make his heart swell. He'd never had it this bad before, never felt a sensation quite like it. Arthur couldn't tear himself away, no matter how hard he tried.

Slipping inside to avoid the attention of the deck patrols, Arthur was relieved to see that, other than himself and his Knight, there was nobody else present. Her uniform lay neatly folded on the bench opposite the cubicle and, through the curtain and the steam he could just make out her silhouette. What he saw made his cock twitch.

Peggy stood beneath the flow of water, her hand between her legs, head thrown back. How Arthur managed to control himself, he didn't know, but as she gasped and arched her back, he couldn't help grasping himself through his uniform. Barely a minute passed of watching her and listening to the little pleasured sounds rising from her throat, but it soon became too much and the Elder carefully pulled down the zip on his suit. He rather not get caught watching her.

Eventually, when the zip was down far enough, Arthur slipped his hand into his boxers and stroked his already aching member. Biting his lip to stifle any moans, he continued to gaze at the shadowy figure behind the shower curtain. She was simply gorgeous, rounded breasts rising and falling unevenly as she sighed blissfully. Then he heard her whisper his name.

He froze, wondering if he'd imagined it like he did deliberately whilst he'd been in the shower, but again, after a particularly airy moan, Peggy gave another quiet cry of 'Arthur!'. There was no longer any possibility of ignoring his desires. His cock throbbed painfully and he needed her touch, her taste and her smell to cure his desperation. Anyone else's attention, including his own, would have been entirely inadequate. He no longer gave any thought to being discreet, instead shedding his clothes and yanking off his boots, running on instinct alone as he prepared to join her.

The moment Peggy heard movement, she ceased and listened, silently begging she'd not been caught. Even the thought was mortifying, but she couldn't help wondering if she could just finish up, bring herself to a climax without being heard. She'd been close, she was sure of it. All it would take was a little more pressure on-

Peggy yelped as the curtain was flung open, prepared to scream in the face of a shadowed, knife-weilding killer. However, no sooner had she recognised the face atop broad shoulders than Elder Maxson kissed her fiercely, cupping her cheeks and backing her against the wall. Her hands automatically found his chest, although they were both surprised that she didn't push away, instead letting him control the heated affair.

There were several pieces of information that dawned on Peggy during that short time. Firstly, Arthur Maxson, her superior, was pressing his very attractive, very naked body against her naked body. Secondly, her attraction to him clearly did not go unrequited, if the deep and passionate liplock was anything to go by. Lastly, he was hard. She could feel his member between their bellies and God, was he big. She fantasised about Elder Maxson for weeks, succumbing to her own imagination just thinking about him stretching and filling her, but Peggy never imagined he was that big. Still, she supposed his battle coat hid quite a bit, including gloriously sculpted muscles just about everywhere.

Before the Knight could reciprocate properly, Arthur pulled back, a frown knitting his dark brows together. He sighed, but still kept hold of her, his large hands dropping to her waist.

"Allow me to apologise," he said, searching her eyes for forgiveness. "That was... impolite, to say the least."

"No kidding," Peggy replied, still in shock and not able to say what she'd always planned to say in situations like this. "Could give a girl a little warning before you walk in on her, especially while she's masturbating over you."

She felt brave enough (or stupid enough) to admit that. She wanted to keep him there, to give him a reason to stay now that he looked uncertain.

She needn't have worried; there was a pause before Arthur laughed and brought his hands to her cheeks again, studying each of her eyes in turn, the blue first, then green. "I see this hasn't been a wasted effort. Do you..."

"Think about you?" Peggy replied. "Yes. Do I daydream about you every waking moment? Yes. Do I wish you were lying next to me at night, keeping me warm and safe? Definitely. I just never imagined you'd feel the same way."

"Neither did I," he replied. "Yet here we are."

Peggy smirked. "I see you might need some help down there," she pointed out, teasingly stroking his shaft with a single fingertip.

Arthur moaned and she observed the tightening in his abdominal muscles. "Christ, yes..." he muttered as she rubbed her thumb over the tip. "Knight..."

"Peggy."

"Peggy..." he breathed her name and it felt just right rolling off his tongue. "I want you to be under no illusion about what this is."

The young woman cocked an eyebrow and ceased her ministrations. "What do you mean? I'm over two hundred years old. I know what sex is."

"No," Arthur sighed. "I mean... You understand that something might come of this, that I care for you?"

"Well, duh," Peggy laughed. "I didn't think you were the type for one night stands."

That seemed to satisfy him and, at long last, he smiled. The Knight thought she could definitely get used to that. It suited him rather well, made him look less harsh, more tender, so she stood on tiptoe to kiss him gently. Arthur moaned softly, fingers flexing against her skin as she continued to stroke his hard cock. He couldn't let her do all the work. Arthur was a man of authority and purpose and he liked to take charge, so he hooked his hands beneath her thighs and lifted her, the wall taking most of her weight as he peppered her neck with kisses and love bites.

Peggy wound her fingers through his hair and let him do as he wished, marking her chest, too before he dropped a finger to her clit and rubbed. Her toes curled and her back bowed, moaning as he tentatively explored her slick folds.

"So wet," he growled against the hollow of her throat. He dipped the digit into her entrance with ease, feeling no resistance as Peggy's grip on his shoulders tightened. "You were close, weren't you?" he purred and she thought she might come from listening to his voice alone. "You were thinking about me touching you and fucking you just the way you like," he continued, stroking her inner walls deeply and forcing choked noises of pleasure from her throat.

She rocked her hips and he added another finger, filling her far more pleasantly than her own fingers and she whined, but Arthur was in no mood to tease. He'd waited long enough for this opportunity, for the conformation that Knight Davies wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck her.

"Can I?" he asked, his member hard and flushed against Peggy's backside.

"Please," she begged. She was ready for him, aching to be a part of him and knowing there was no turning back once it was done only made her want it more.

Arthur let the wall take some of her weight as he slowly lowered her down onto his thick cock. He'd had to pause a few times when her pleasure etched into pain, (she'd never been with someone so big before), but when he hilted at last and she lay her head on his shoulder, heat licked up his spine. He took a moment then to savour the sensation of their coupling, not just the physical pleasure that thrummed through his every nerve, but the emotional pleasure, too. He hadn't been this close to anyone for quite some time. His position offered little scope in choice of bed partners.

Peggy's hot breath against his shoulder spurred Arthur into action and he bucked up into her tight heat, pulling low moans from her throat. The Knight began to grind her hips against his, her clit rubbing against him. Neither cared for disguising their cries and groans as Arthur gripped her hips harder and used that as leverage in order to speed up.

A whimper left Peggy's lips as she asked him to go harder. He complied, panting into the flushed skin of her neck as she threw her head back and groaned. Then she surpirsed him by lifting one hand one from his shoulder to his cheek, cupping it and capturing his mouth in a deep and wanting kiss.

The Elder found it difficult to concentrate, caught between fucking her and kissing her. He hadn't expected Peggy to do that. It was a kiss full of passion and love that he didn't think she would've held for him. They hadn't known each other for very long, although he supposed he felt differently about her than he ever had about anyone else. He didn't know if it was love, but it most definitely felt like it.

That was when a surge of lust overtook the normally carefully controlled man and Arthur's hips surged forward with a fresh intent. Peggy's hands came to tangle in his hair again and she tugged lightly, releasing high pitched moans at the now deep and rapid thrusts. She cried his name and Arthur thought he'd never heard such an arousing sound, panting against the hot skin of her neck. Then she was begging, pleading with him not to stop and throwing her head back. Her breaths came in short, heavy puffs and, as Arthur sucked a dark bruise above her collarbone, she clawed at his shoulders, nails leaving little crescents in his skin and she climaxed, giving a long, shaking cry.

Arthur felt her tightening rhythmically around him and it pushed him to his own peak, burying himself within her and groaning. He'd been right about Peggy; he was only truly sated after engaging in intimacy with her, after marking her as his own and being so close to her that she almost became a part of him.

When the water began to run cold and they could could stand it no longer, Arthur pressed a tender kiss to her lips and placed her down gently. They spent a moment studying each other in a wonderful post-orgasmic haze, still wanting, but satisfied. Peggy cupped his cheeks and smiled, rubbing her thumbs in soft circles.

"We... We can do this again, right?" she asked, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"I fully intend to," Arthur replied, "but I'm going to have to insist we dress before I get hypothermia."

Peggy giggled and agreed, kissing him once again before he asked her to join him for a drink. The loss of her husband still brought tears to her eyes, but he'd want her to be happy. That was what Arthur made her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. :)


End file.
